This disclosure is directed toward power machines. More particularly, this disclosure is directed toward power machines with mechanical linkage between operator input devices and actuators that are controlled by the operator input devices. Power machines, for the purposes of this disclosure, include any type of machine that generates power for the purpose of accomplishing a particular task or a variety of tasks. One type of power machine is a work vehicle. Work vehicles are generally self-propelled vehicles that have a work device, such as a lift arm (although some work vehicles can have other work devices) that can be manipulated to perform a work function. Work vehicles include loaders, excavators, utility vehicles, tractors, and trenchers, to name a few examples.
Some work vehicles and other power machines have cabs that define, at least in part, an operator station from which an operator can access and manipulate operator control devices for controlling actuators that perform work functions. Among those functions include, but are not necessarily limited to drive control. Often, operator control devices such as levers, foot pedals, or joysticks are mechanically linked to actuators such as hydrostatic drive pumps, hydraulic control valves, and the like. Some of these cabs are positioned to cover various components that may need service from time to time. In some of these machines, the cabs can be moved between an operating position, where an operator can be seated or otherwise positioned to operate the power machine and a service position so that components that are otherwise covered by the cab can be accessed for servicing.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.